


Dreaming about the future

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic robron, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaron's dreaming about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "Did you dream about something nice in your five-minute peace and quiet?"“As a matter of fact I did.”Or...It was Sunday afternoon and Aaron had a little nap on the sofa...





	Dreaming about the future

“What are you doing here?” - asked Robert as he came down the stairs. Aaron was sprawling on the sofa with eyes closed. - “I thought you said you make coffee while I'm in the shower.”

“Yeah and I did, but then I just sort of dozed off for five minutes.”

“Aww you're tired?” - he asked sitting beside him. He lifted up his legs to place it in his lap, and Aaron let him. - “I'm not surprised after the weekend we had.”

“One day Robert, it was one day!” - scoffed Aaron.

“Yeah whatever. Did you dream about something nice in your five-minute peace and quiet?” - he chuckled.

“As a matter of fact I did.” - said Aaron as he sat up a bit to look at Robert properly. - “It was well weird. I mean, it was nice, but it was like .....the future? Maybe.”

“What was it about?” - asked Robert wondering. 

“Nahh, you'll think it's stupid.” - he said blushing.

“No, I promise I won't. Come on.” - he nudged him. - “Tell me.” 

“It was about Seb. He was older, like 3 or something and...”

“And?” 

“And we were on the playground and he grazed his knee. I didn't see how it happened, I just know that he came running to me saying _"Daddy, daddy it hurts! Kiss it better!"_ And he was looking at me with that smug smile only a Sugden boy can have.” - at this Robert started laughing - “I knew he didn't hurt himself that much...”

“He just wanted your attention. Yeah I know the feeling.” - they just smiled at each other for a moment before Robert patted Aaron's leg to make him look up - “And did ya? Kiss it better?”

“Yeah course I did.” - he answered with a big smile - “Then he ran back to the swings.”

“That was a nice dream.” - whispered Robert stroking his thigh.

“You think?”

Robert just smiled and nodded. - “I'm sure it's gonna happen at some point.” - he added. - “I mean he's got you as a dad, the kid's gonna be fearless. I'm sure we're in for plenty of playground injuries in the future.” - he laughed.

“Can't wait.”

 


End file.
